Rō
is an Anbu of Konohagakure. Background When Rō was a genin, he was sent on a mission with a large team. The enemy ended up ambushing and killing every member of Rō's unit. Rō hid from the enemies under the corpses of his comrades for days suppressing his chakra, pretending to be dead. It was at this time, Rō learnt the Chakra Disguise. The Anbu later placed Rō in their ranks thanks to said technique. Appearance Rō has short, spiky brown hair and sideburns. He also has brown eyes, thick eyebrows, a strong jaw and stubborn, heavy-lidded eyes. Due to him having a very old-fashioned speech pattern, coupled with his round, boulder-like appearance, he seems more like a samurai than a shinobi. While on duty, he wears a monkey-motif mask and the standard Konoha-nin attire. Abilities Rō, using the Chakra Disguise, has the ability to manipulate others chakra perspective freely, once creating a complex anachronism on one's chakra signature he can even erase all signs of his or others chakra completely or become another person's chakra signature, so that the enemy does not recognise it or is deceived by it like he showed when Komori believes a chakra presence is hidden behind the wooden barrels, but it's only a rat. He, however, notes that this technique is only useful in deceit, and doesn't actually change the amount of chakra his target possesses. Rō employs the use of taijutsu mainly in battle, showing considerable physical strength befitting his large frame, able to initially hold down the very strong Chōji Akimichi. As an elite member of Anbu, he is presumably skilled in kenjutsu, to which he also wields a tantō. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness When Shikamaru was tasked with infiltrating the Land of Silence with the dual purpose of finding missing shinobi, including Sai, and assassinating country head Gengo, the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, assigned Soku and Rō to aid him. After showing off his abilities, Rō and the rest of the group departed at dawn at the hidden back entrance to Konoha. After arriving in the Curtain Village and assessing the situation, Rō and the rest of his squad are quickly captured by Gengo's Enlightened Ones. During captivity, he is tortured by them. When he and the rest are brought before Gengo, he nearly succeeds in placing him and the rest in his mind-altering genjutsu until the timely arrival of Temari and her Suna and Konoha reinforcements breaks Gengo's hold on them. Rō engages the brainwashed shinobi by restraining them despite the injuries he received from torture. During Shikamaru and Gengo's fight in the darkness, the Anbu helps out his leader by disguising his leader's chakra so that the missing-nin could not sense his movements. With the mission accomplished, Rō prepares to escort Shikamaru back to Konoha with the rest of the Konoha personnel. New Era Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals Rō appears in this novel. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * means "haze" or "gloom".